A process cartridge having a photosensitive drum and a developing roller is known. A process cartridge generally includes a photosensitive drum and a developing roller. The photosensitive drum rotates by receiving driving force from a gear provided at the apparatus main body, and the developing roller rotates by receiving driving force from a coupling.